


Dark choices

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dark Original Percival Graves, Dark Theseus, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Possessive Theseus, they're wrapped around newt's little finger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: In which MACUSA is a crime syndicate led by the most feared dark lord of America, Percival Graves who is in the middle of a war against England’s dark lord Theseus Scamander.But things go from bad to worse when Graves becomes all soft smiles and heart eyes for Theseus’ little brother.And Newt… Well, he has no idea what’s going on, or has he?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Theseus Scamander fault actually.

It’s his fault that Percival Graves, most feared dark lord of America, is now looking at a picture of Newt Scamander and occasionally banging his head against the desk in his study.

That’s what Percival thinks anyway; he’s not ready to admit that he got himself in that kind of problem.

It’s Theseus fault because that wizard has been a pain in the ass for Percival and his group, he’s been after them since Graves visited London a year ago to close a very important deal with a group of British traffickers.

It was Theseus’ territory.

He almost managed to kill Queenie Goldstein, and since she’s one of the most valuable of Graves’ followers he had to make a deal with the British dark lord; he promised Theseus he’d stay away from England and he would leave him alone for awhile.

The problem is that Percival has never liked to be told what to do.

So he decided to fight back; Theseus had to have a weakness, a pressure point Percival could successfully use against him.

Weiss was the one that found it; it was a lovely, oblivious thing with freckles and red curls that also had no sense of self preservation.

Newt Scamander, Theseus’ beloved little brother who also seemed to have no idea what his brother did for a living.

It was perfect; he would do anything for that man. Percival just had to have him.

Then the problem started; Newt visited New York and Percival ordered Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein to become his friends. They did and they both brought (especially Porpentina) daily reports on the magizoologist activities.

But the Goldsteins became quickly attached to the man and Percival couldn’t believe two of his most loyal followers had made such an unforgivable mistake.

He wanted to point it out to them, he wanted to give them a lesson and choose someone else to continue with the plan, but he decided against it at the last minute: perhaps he could allow Porpentina to keep him, if Scamander became one of theirs (even if he had no idea about it) by marrying Miss Goldstein it would be easier to control Theseus.

But then the Goldsteins reports about Newt (because suddenly Percival’s mind refused to call him anything but by his first name) became one of the best parts of his day. And while he tried to comprehend how that man was still alive it didn’t occur to him there was something wrong in spending the majority of his day thinking about someone he hadn’t really met.

He had been such an idiot.

He didn’t even notice when things got worse; suddenly the thought of using Newt to manipulate Theseus was almost disgusting and Percival started to get irritated every time Porpentina Goldstein talked about how Newt and she spent a lovely evening inside the magizoologist’s case.

She was not going to be allowed to keep him anymore.

However, the stupidest mistake he had ever made was to ask for that picture.

Goldstein got surprised when she heard that odd request from her boss, but she brought the picture anyway.

And now Percival Graves is looking at a man with lovely freckles and a shy smile (that’s doing things to him). He has the most urgent need to see that smile for himself, he wants to see what is like when he grins from ear to ear or how his laughter sounds like.

He groans, banging his head against the desk for the third time.

After a couple of minutes he sighs and looks at the picture again; Newt’s distracted feeding the mooncalves and smiles shyly when he notices that Porpentina is taking a picture.

The thought of that smile being directed towards Goldstein makes him see red for a couple of seconds.

Maybe if he meets the man this… weird thing he has for him could stop.

But the traitorous voice in his head tells him he’s just fooling himself.

He decides to ignore it.

***

“I want to meet him.”

“Sir, I don’t t-think that’s necessary for-”

She’s trying to protect Newt from him. Percival growls and she shuts immediately. Goldstein looks pale and scared, which is good because he’s not planning on tolerating something like that again.

It’s almost like she wants to hide Newt from him.

“I will meet him,” he says and is glad that Porpentina finally gets the point because she nods.

And when Percival gives her precise instructions on how that is going to be, he tries not to smile triumphant as Goldstein looks up almost in pain.

“He’s going to hate me,” she mumbles.

“What a shame.”

***

Newt travels for a month; he always has something to do, but this time he does it to put some distance between him and New York.

But what else he can do after finding out his friends are part of MACUSA? According to Theseus it’s the most feared crime syndicate of America. Of course, it’s not that his brother has told him much about the cases he’s investigating for the Ministry, but he usually tells him enough for Newt to take care of himself.

He’s glad he didn’t tell him about New York, since he became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Theseus has become even more protective around him.

The choice is really easy; he won’t tell his brother. Newt is not going to let him arrest Queenie and Tina, because he truly believes he can change their mind about it. It could be a way for them to get out of MACUSA, right? They clearly were sorry when they told Newt they never said anything to him because they were afraid of his reaction.

But he’s not going to give up on them; Newt loves them like family and he’s not going to leave them now.

He giggles when he gets tackled by the two sisters after he goes back; Tina’s hug last a couple of minutes and Newt let her sob over his shoulder while she repeats how sorry she is.

“Never forget that our love is sincere, sweetie.”

“I won’t,” he promises and wonders why they both still look so worried.

***

Tina’s tense next to him; she has been since the three of them arrived at the bar. Queenie has told him they recently took care of a group of traffickers (and Newt tries not to think too much about the implications of that phrase) that were getting in their boss way.

“But they had… a bunch of bowtruckles they were using and now boss doesn’t know what to do with them,” Tina explains again, as the three of them sit at the counter; she has been nervously telling him the situation even though Newt heard it the first time, it’s like she expects him to change his mind.

He doesn’t. He has agreed to meet their boss because he’s not going to leave the poor creatures for him to sell them to anyone.

Good thing he has kept all those occamy shells.

He also thanks Merlin their boss doesn’t know bowtruckles can be very useful to pick any lock in the world.

“He knows, sweetie,” Queenie says, caressing his curls. “But he doesn’t like to use magical creatures.”

Newt looks back at her, surprised; it’s the first positive thing he hears about that boss of theirs.

“Thanks, girls,” the deep voice startles Newt who tries usefully to hide his nervousness. “I will take it from here.”

Queenie moves immediately but her sister looks more reluctant. At least until the man standing next to Newt frowns at her.

“You’re no longer needed, Goldstein,” he says and she nods, completely pale before giving Newt a concerned look.

The magizoologist tries to calm himself and finally turns towards the newcomer.

Newt has studied creatures almost all his life so he knows very well how a predator looks like and that wizard’s smirk is completely predatory.

His dark eyes never leave Newt’s as he sits beside him, so close the magizoologist can feel the heat coming from his body as their knees touch.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Newt.”

Newt shallows the bitterness he feels, he tries not to feel betrayed; of course Tina and Queenie had to talk about him to their boss at some point. He supposes they would have gotten in trouble if they didn’t.

At least he hopes they didn’t tell him much.

“I’m Percival Graves,” he offers his hand and Newt tries not to think how handsome the man is as he shakes his hand.

Although he doesn’t release him; he takes his hand and kisses it.

Newt shivers, feeling his face get completely red.

“Are you afraid of me?” Graves asks and Newt gets a little confused of how worried he looks at the moment. “You shouldn’t. I’d never hurt you.”

The dark lord leans forward and Newt feels his blush spreading down his neck.

“There’s no safer place than by my side, Newt.”

“Tina told me you had bowtruckles… Are they okay? Can I see them?” He says, managing to concern enough to talk.

Graves chuckles and leans back to his chair and Newt sighs, relieved. It’s easier to focus when the wizard is not so close.

“I do have them.”

He doesn’t answer his other questions and Newt knows he’s not going to get more information until he shows him the payment (he has dealt with criminals before).

“I brought occamy shells-”

“I don’t want them.”

Newt tries not to show his panic.

“I also have galleons if you-”

Graves lips quirk up in amusement as he leans to cup Newt’s face with one hand.

“I’ll give them to you anyway. Stop worrying so much, darling.”

“In exchange for nothing?” It’s too easy, Newt doesn’t… He can’t believe it.

The smirk is back on his face and Newt immediately has a bad feeling about it.

“I don’t need money.”

“So… Can I take them? Just like that?”

“Of course you can,” Graves says. “None of my men know how to take care of magical creatures. But we know how to deal with traffickers that don’t follow my rules. I can help you rescue so many more creatures.”

That sounds great… It sounds so wonderful that Newt has the feeling it’s a trap.

Maybe he should tell Theseus, but if he does Tina and Queenie could suffer the consequences.

Besides, he had made deals with criminals before, he’s not proud of it, but he had to.

Graves rises from the chair and offers his arm.

“I’ll take you to them.”

It’s not like Newt has much of a choice. Yet somehow this feels different, like there’s no coming back this time.

Newt sighs and takes Graves arm, the triumph he sees sparkling in his eyes doesn’t make him feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

The man behind the counter moves aside once he sees Graves and they both walk in the backroom. Newt wonders if that place belongs to the wizard or if all of the employees behave like that because they know how dangerous Graves can be.

There are a few people in the room already, but Newt doesn’t pay them too much attention, because his eyes quickly follow the movement of what it appears to be a group of branches on the floor.

Newt kneels close to them, as close as he can without making them panic; no one of them trust him, but the magizoologist has had enough experience with abused creatures not to feel offended.

Pickett chooses that particular moment to pop out of his coat pocket and while he tries to explain the rest Newt is not another trafficker, the magizoologist uses the distraction to see if they’re seriously hurt. Fortunately, the majority of them look only tired and little bit confused.

He’s not paying too much attention to what Pickett is saying, but once he finishes arguing with the rest, they all jump towards Newt and use him as a very weird looking tree.

The magizoologist burst into giggles, too happy to see them with enough energy to go from his shoulders to his curls and start complaining about not being enough space for all of them. Pickett looks murderous; he’s probably regretting talking to them because he had declared that Newt Scamander was his official tree.

“I’m going to take them to my case,” he turns to tell Graves, still with a huge smile on his face, one that quickly vanishes once he realizes the dark wizard has been next to him all this time… just staring at him.

The expression on his face is unreadable; Newt just hopes it doesn’t mean Graves decided to get rid of him after all.

He also notices that the rest of the wizards in the room have formed a circle around them, it’s like they’re… guarding the two of them.

“Can I go with you? It looks like you may need help,” Graves grins.

Newt doesn’t want to take a dark lord to the safe heaven that is his case, but he also doesn’t know if he has a choice.

“Of course,” he supposes he doesn’t.

It’s so weird; he has no idea how, but Graves ends up helping him to feed his creatures, and even if they don’t actually trust the newcomer at first, Graves follows Newt’s instructions so well that any of the creatures protest too much about his presence in their territory.

They all get used to him so quickly, Newt’s not sure if that’s a good sign or not.

“You’re staying with the Goldsteins, right?” Newt almost jumps when he hears that deep voice so close to his ear. He’s too flustered to do anything but nod in response.

The wizard takes a step closer; Newt only has the time to blink in confusion as Graves cups his face.

“There are more creatures that need our help, darling. I’m afraid New York is infested with traffickers,” he explains. “You must stay at least for a couple of weeks if you really want to save them all.”

Of course he’ll stay, Newt would never leave if he knows there’s a creature that needs him. But he’s not sure about Graves, that kind of wizard does not do things just for the sake of it. He has to get something from this… It’s just that Newt doesn’t see it yet.

“Why are you doing this?” He regrets blurting out the question, but it’s too late now. Newt takes a step back and he’s grateful Graves gives him some space; he gets easily distracted when the other is so close.

Graves smirks and the predatory spark is back in his eyes.

“I have my reasons.”

Of course he’s not going to get a clear answer from a man like him.

What does it matter anyway? Newt has to stay regardless of Graves intentions.

He can’t ask Theseus about it; he’d probably be so disappointed, but Newt prefers not to think about that too much.

He just needs to save the creatures, try to get Tina and Queenie to leave MACUSA and get out of there as soon as possible.

That sounds like a plan.

***

New York is not infested with traffickers, England is, after all, London is the place where all started it.

Percival needs to get access to London, but to do so he has to talk with the oldest Scamander first.

And for that he must pay him a visit.

“Don’t let Newt leave the city,” he tells both sisters although the message is directed to Queenie because he still doesn’t like the way Porpentina looks at Newt.

***

The receptionist is an idiot, she allows Percival into her boss office without much question… Seriously, no wonder why anybody in the Ministry has realized the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is a dark lord.

Theseus, on the other hand, is not fooled by the German old man that walks into his office and he quickly rises from his seat with his wand in hand.

“Very impressive, Scamander,” Percival says in the old man’s voice.

The auror rolls his eyes and closes the door with a movement of his wand… And adds a silence spell on it.

“I believe I told you not to come back in my country,” he spits, baring his teeth at him.

So… The rumors were true, Grindelwald’s case has left Theseus completely exhausted. It must be hard to maintain a facade like that.

“Relax, I just want to make a deal with you.”

“Not interested.”

Graves tries not to lose his temper, after all one must be in good terms with one’s brother-in-law.

“Traffickers seem to be multiplying in London.”

“Most of them work for me.” Theseus is already impatient, he’s back on his seat, looking from the documents in front of him to Percival like he wants nothing more to go to the point.

“Do you also work with magical creature traffickers?” Which is why Percival is going to take his time.

Theseus does the funniest look of disgust Percival has ever seen; it’s funny how much the auror has let his brother’s beliefs to control him.

“They’re scum, I don’t work with scum,” he snaps, outraged.

“You deal with assassins and you believe a group of traffickers are scum?” Percival mocks. “That’s a little bit hypocritical, Scamander. Why do you care so much about magical creatures anyway?”

Theseus is about to lose it, but tries to control himself; he knows he’s inside the Ministry.

It seems that anything related to Newt is a delicate subject to him. Newt is the most efficient pressure point to be used on Theseus, it is a shame that Percival can’t use it anymore.

He wouldn’t use Newt like that.

“That’s none of your fucking business.” He rises again, his eyes quickly looking at something behind his desk. Is he hiding a picture of Newt in there?

Percival is curious.

“You’re right, that’s not why I’m here. I heard you’ve been so busy lately… So what if I get rid of them for you? That way you can keep pretending you’re hunting Grindelwald down-”

“I’m not pretending,” the auror growls smashing the pencil he has in his hand. “I’m hunting him!”

“But you’re not going to arrest him, aren’t you?” Percival already knows the answer, but he wants to see the reaction.

He needs to see how attached Theseus is to his little brother.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Percival can feel it; the rage that comes from the auror’s mouth just by saying the words.

Although that’s the first thing he agrees with; he’s heard his oblivious Newt pissed Grindelwald off and now the wizard is waiting for the opportunity to fight back.

Percival can’t have that. Theseus can keep playing being the war hero while he takes care of Newt.

“So… what do you say?” He says casually, trying to not to give his excitement away. He’s already imagining how much Newt would appreciate everything he’s doing for him.

“You just want access to London.” Theseus accuses and Percival is more than happy that the auror is giving him the perfect excuse.

“I need to close a couple of deals here in-”

“No way,” he shakes his head. “I want this to be a safe place.”

Curious choice of words. Percival quirks up his brow.

“Well… At least allow me to keep the creatures,” Percival grimaces as if he hasn’t come here for that purpose only.

Theseus tenses immediately; he does that whenever someone mentions his brother (even if it’s just indirectly).

“What do you want them for?” Percival can see he’s already considering it, he’s probably thinking if dealing with Grindelwald is more important than a couple of magical beasts.

“Business.”

“You can’t keep the creatures, I need them,” the auror mumbles looking more and more desperate.

He still wants to be his little brother’s hero while Percival does all the dirty work.

“Half of them,” Percival knows he’s not going to get to keep them all, but at this point anything is useful.

Theseus must be really exhausted and busy, cause after a couple of minutes, he nods.

“Only half,” he repeats.

Percival doesn’t allow himself to grin until he’s out of the Ministry.

Newt is going to be so happy when he looks at all the creatures Percival has rescued for him.

He wonders how many days it will take for Theseus to realize that something’s wrong.

Hopefully, long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

“Is Jacob…?” As usual, Newt doesn’t finish the sentence, but Queenie has already an answer for him. She smiles, looking at her boyfriend with a fond, calmed expression while he happily talks with two customers.

“He’s not part of MACUSA, no,” she assures, leaning on the counter, resting her chin upon her hand. She looks radiant; it’s a happiness that Newt has not seen often in people. “But he knows about what I do and he loves me anyway.”

He gets distracted in the spark he sees in her eyes and wonders for a moment what it’d be to love like that.

To be loved like that.

“Love is a complicated thing, sweetie,” Queenie says. “The love you will experience won’t be the same as the one I feel for my Jacob.”

Newt shakes his head and blushes, embarrassed to be caught in such a thought.

Jacob returns to the counter with a smile that grows wide when the blonde witch kisses him on the cheek.

“I’m so glad to see you again, Newt,” he says and the magizoologist can’t help but feel moved; he’s missed him so much.

Careful not to be heard by the muggles that are still in the bakery, he invites his friend to go see the creatures. Jacob is obviously excited, although he looks at the couple of the front table with concern.

“I’d love to, Newt, but I can’t-”

“Teenie and I will take care of it, my love,” Queenie says, giggling as her sister nods, because it’s the only thing she can do at the moment; she’s too busy enjoying a chocolate Niffler to talk.

Newt doesn’t let Jacob respond, he drags him to the case, pulling him by the arm. He’s already telling him in detail how everyone is and which creatures he has to introduce him to.

***

Jacob blinks in confusion as he sees his bakery empty and closed. Newt looks around and notices Tina, standing next to the crystal door, staring as if she’s waiting for something to happen.

She looks nervous.

“Sorry, my love. Your customers had to go early.” Queenie says, relaxed, she’s the only one that seems to be taking the situation with calm.

“Is he coming?” Jacob pales.

“I’d never let him hurt you,” Queenie assures, leaning towards him.

She hasn’t answered Jacob’s question directly, but Newt knows that is as good as a loud ‘yes’ and he certainly doesn’t need a name to know who they’re talking about.

There’s something about Percival Graves that makes him feel flustered. He shivers, wondering if he’s going to talk business with them, wondering if he could make them stop being part of it.

It’s been a week since he saw the man, and since Newt always has something to do, he told the sisters it was better for him to go, but they insisted so much for him to stay a couple of days more.

Right now he’s regretting to have listened to them.

“Perhaps I should-”

Tina doesn’t have her sister’s ability, but sometimes she can read him so well it surprises Newt.

“You have to stay,” she says in such a soft voice, he freezes in his spot.

The bell on the door startles him. When he turns around, the dark lord is already next to him with a soft smile and bright eyes. It’s confusing to see a man with such a power to act like that.

“Newt,” Graves uses his name in such a way, like they’ve known each other for years. The wizard touches his cheeks so softly he barely feels the tip of his fingers on his skin. “I’ve brought you something.”

He takes a step back; he’s ready to reject the gift, he cannot allow such a thing… Theseus would be so disappointed if he knew Newt was talking with a dark lord.

One thing is to accept help to save magical creatures, but he cannot be around someone like him under any other circumstances.

Something’s wrong; it’s like he’s walking next to the edge, like he’s constantly about to jump or cross a line he should never cross.

But Graves conjures lilies up in front of Newt and he stares fascinated as he sees pink and yellow petals everywhere.

“I heard these are Gretchen’s favourites,” Graves comments and Newt’s already so happy thinking about how much his swooping evil is going to enjoy them that he takes them without question.

“She’s going to love them!” He says, pushing important thoughts aside; he doesn’t think that Tina and Queenie have shared more information about him than he believed, he doesn’t listen to the voice in his head that keeps saying it’s better to return the flowers immediately.

But it’s for his creatures… He can do an exception for them.

Graves grins, satisfied and Newt is relaxed enough to notice how handsome the man really is. Especially when he’s smiling.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, darling.”

Newt has convinced himself that Graves uses that term with him just because, he tells himself it’s just the way the dark lord is and it doesn’t really mean anything.

“I’ve located an unicorn…”

Newt squeaks, excitement bubbling in his chest, he unconsciously takes a few steps forward and doesn’t notice when Graves puts his hand on his shoulders.

“An unicorn? How is it? Is it a he or a she? Is it hurt? Did someone captured it? Where is it right now?”

Graves chuckles at Newt’s enthusiasm and cups his face in both hands to calm him down.

“I believe it’s a he. He’s bleeding from his right front heel, although it’s nothing serious,” he adds the last thing when he sees Newt flinch.

“Take me to him.”

“Not now, but tonight, I promise,” he smirks when he notices Newt’s ready to protest. “I have to take care of the traffickers first. Then he’s all yours.”

That’s what brings Newt back to reality. He feels ashamed of himself for forgetting so easily who he was dealing with.

“What’s going to happen to them?”

Graves sighs, looking at him with worry.

“I believe you already know that, Newt,” he says and presses their foreheads together. The magizoologist doesn’t move away. “But they deserve it… They don’t care about magical creatures, they torture them for money and power. They don’t deserve your sympathy, darling.”

Newt doesn’t argue, he doesn’t want to piss him off, to give him a reason to change his mind about letting him see the unicorn.

Graves kisses him on the right temple and Newt blushes, feeling his heart beating right in his ears. He’s not used to that sensation, it’s not fear… Even though he should be afraid.

“I’ll come back for you.”

***

Theseus has always been there for him; he was there when the other students at Hogwarts started to mock him because he wanted to study magical creatures for the rest of his life, he was there when he fell in love with Leta and when she rejected him… Telling him many times that she didn’t really deserve him, that nobody did.

At least the bullying didn’t last; the boys and girls that hexed him didn’t approach him again, they didn’t even try to talk to him after that one incident which Newt really appreciated.

And Leta, he doesn’t know what happened to her, he hasn’t heard of her in years.

Although now he thinks it’s better that way.

But all those incidents made Theseus a little bit overprotective, especially after the death of their parents.

And even if sometimes Newt finds his overprotection annoying, Theseus is a good man that only wants him to be happy.

Which is why Newt’s being consumed by guilt as he writes a letter to his brother, telling him he has just arrived China and he can’t wait to see the fireballs.

He decides to send Henry; he’s Newt’s owl, a very intelligent grey bird that would never guide Theseus to Newt’s real location if he asked him.

Even if Theseus intention is to send the answer to China, Henry will go back to New York.

It’s better that way.

He can’t tell Theseus the truth though, he’d be right there in New York if he knew Newt was being helped by a dark lord to rescue magical creatures.

Besides, Newt is not planning on staying in the city; once the unicorn gets better, everything’s going back to normal. He’s going to China for real and if he’s lucky he would be able to take Queenie, Tina and Jacob with him.

***

Graves arrives at Tina’s flat at eight; by the time Queenie opens the door Newt’s already a mess, he’s desperate to see the unicorn, to see for himself the creature is really alright.

“He’s perfectly fine,” the dark lord takes his hand and caresses Newt’s wrist with his thumb; turns out it really works to make a person relax. “Although he doesn’t let me get close.”

Newt rolls his eyes and Graves watches with amusement as the magizoologist huffs.

“Of course he doesn’t,” he says, cheeks burning as the strokes on his wrist continue. He has to take a step back to focus. “You have to prove your thoughts are pure.”

“I’m afraid that’s kinda impossible,” Graves chuckles, his eyes darken as he stares at Newt. “Even right now it’s difficult for me to keep my thoughts pure, darling.”

He adds a wink at the end that makes Newt so flustered he decides it’s safer for him to look at the floor.

“I’d like to see the unicorn now, please,” he mumbles.

Graves offers his arm and Newt knows they’re going to apparate; he has no idea where they’re going.

But at least Tina and Queenie are gonna follow.

“We’re staying, honey,” and even if her voice is firm, she doesn’t look to convinced to let him go with their boss.

“Maybe Newt could need help with-”

“I’m going with him, Goldstein,” Graves almost growls at Tina. “He doesn’t need you anymore.”

For a moment, Newt wonders if there’s something else going on; Graves doesn’t look very fond of Tina at that particular moment.

“I’ll be fine,” he smiles at his friend, although he doesn’t feel very calm right now. He’s going to a place he has never seen with a dark lord he met a week ago.

The inner voice that’s yelling at him not to go sounds an awful lot like Theseus’.

He ignores it anyway.

***

They apparate outside a beautiful manor that Newt suspects has been there for a while, the design is old, but the house is well preserved.

“I got an stable, but the unicorn was still so nervous I decided to leave him inside the house,” Graves explains; he quickly realizes the wizard mentioned the stable was 'his’.

Which means he’s about to walk in the dark lord’s house. Somehow that makes him feel a little nervous; he starts to wonder if that’s some kind of trap he has fallen into.

Newt forgets all about it the moment his eyes see the living room, 'cause that has turned into a little forest where the unicorn is lying on the grass; he doesn’t look sick or seriously wounded, although Newt sees the blood on his heel, luckily it appears to be just a scratch.

“You did this?” He points at the trees and the grass.

“So the creature could feel more comfortable,” Graves nods.

Newt can’t help it, he beams at him. The dark lord looks a little taken aback by his radiant smile, blinking in surprise.

Then Graves returns the gesture with a grin just as wide. He takes Newt’s hand in his and the magizoologist allows it.

“You are so beautiful, Newt.”

He blushes to the tip of his ears and puts some distance between them; a compliment doesn’t mean anything and Newt should know better… Dark lords are not soft or kind.

He turns around (deciding it’s the perfect moment to focus on something else) takes off his coat and kneels in front of the unicorn; the creature narrows his eyes, tenses, but doesn’t move away. Newt hopes he does it because he’s decided to give the magizoologist a chance and not because of the wound.

“Hi, Samuel,” Newt whispers, voice calm; he tries to think in good things; like the first time his mother took him to meet the hippogriffs.

“Samuel,” Graves repeats, somewhere behind him; Newt doesn’t turn back to see how close he is anyway. “I like it. It suits him.”

The unicorn looks at the dark lord and back at Newt, fortunately, he chooses to keep his attention on the magizoologist.

The unicorn tilts his head from one side to the other, curious about the wizard close to him. Newt stays still, his mind already bringing back the memory where he took care of the hippogriffs for the first time.

Samuel stays still; his eyes are wide open with curiosity, staring at Newt’s face. He huffs, resting his head on the floor; he seems a little bit tired.

Finally, Newt thinks as the creature tension disappears; he rises from his spot and approaches him. The unicorn allows him to patch him up and Newt’s relieved when he realizes his injury is nothing to worry about.

“I’m gonna take him to the case,” he tells Graves; the wizard hasn’t moved from his spot, his eyes completely fixed on Newt.

“Do you need help?”

Newt shakes his head; he thinks it’s better if he spends a little bit away from him.

***

After feeding all his creatures and making sure Samuel is comfortable in his new habitat, Newt decides to get out of the case.

When he goes back to the living room, he notices it’s looking like a room again; the grass and trees have disappeared, replaced by a couch, a table and a chimney. He also realizes that Graves is not alone anymore.

“You’re an idiot!” The voice sounds familiar, but he hasn’t been able to see her face yet. “I know I told you to look for someone, but why Scamander of all people? His brother is going to skin you!”

“Seraphina!” Graves looks from her to Newt and only then she realizes the magizoologist is in the same room.

Newt freezes in his spot. Now he remembers her; she’s the President of the auror force of New York. She’s supposed to be in charge of the law.

But she’s sitting in Graves’ living room like they’re both good friends.

Perhaps they are.

Newt blinks, reminding himself that he’s not having a nightmare. This is real. Seraphina Picquery is on Graves’ side which means he’s untouchable in New York.

How much power does that man really have?

“Are you alright, Newt?” Graves looks at him with worry and the magizoologist doesn’t move when the other wizard touches his cheek. “You spent so many hours down there, you must be hungry. I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Newt is barely aware that he’s been led towards the couch; he sits… still shocked about what he just found out.

Picquery follows the dark lord with her eyes, looking pretty much amused for some reason as she watches Graves disappear in the kitchen.

“It looks like you managed to tame the most dangerous man of America, Mr. Scamander,” she says sitting in front of him. “I’m impressed.”

“My brother trusts you,” he can’t stop himself, even though he knows he’d get killed if he pisses any of them off.

At least Graves is not there to listen.

She doesn’t look angry, not even irritated by his accusation.

Picquery smiles at him like she would if she was looking to a child, a naive one.

“Theseus Scamander knows what I do, what I am,” she says and Newt believes her, because that’s the kind of information he’d hide from him. ‘To protect him.’

“My brother-”

“You have no idea, do you?” Picquery quirks a brow up, curious. “Theseus Scamander-”

“Seraphina… please,” Graves sits next to Newt, and hands him a plate with a sandwich (that honestly looks delicious) and a cup of tea.

It’s his favourite.

Graves voice is calm, almost a whisper when says her name, but Newt notices the danger behind those dark eyes… the warning.

Picquery smiles in return, face tense.

“He’s too innocent for you,” she comments. “You don’t deserve him.”

Graves glares, almost baring his teeth at her, until she burst into giggles.

Pickett takes the opportunity to jump to Newt’s lap, he smells the food and when he doesn’t find anything odd, he climbs back in Newt’s pocket.

Bowtruckles are very good at detecting poison and Pickett always has been very protective of him.

He doesn’t know if it’s because of the confusion the situation has caused him or because he spent to many hours inside the case, but he finds himself starving.

“Very funny, Sera…” He has lost track of the conversation, but it looks like Graves is not so mad at her anymore, just irritated.

“You have to admit it’s a little bit… odd,” she grins. “To see you acting so domestic and beso-”

Graves growls something in response, but when Newt finally takes a sip of his tea, he can’t help but smile at the taste. He doesn’t need to hear anything else, it’d probably cause him more trouble if he does… He just needs to get back to Tina and Queenie’s flat.

He gets startled when he feels warm fingers on the back of his neck, even though the touch is kind.

“Are you feeling better?” Graves mumbles next to his ear. When Newt nods, the dark lord starts drawing circles with his thumb on the soft, freckled skin.

Newt feels his face suddenly hot.

Picquery grins like she’s enjoying herself a little bit too much.

“I think it’s time for me to go.”

Graves doesn’t stop her, he just watches her open the door with some kind of relief.

“It’s late… you should stay here for the night.”

“I want to go back to Tina’s flat,” Newt says.

Graves doesn’t insist, although he doesn’t look very pleased by his decision.

He sighs and goes quickly to grab both their coats.

“I’ll go with you just give me a min-”

“It’s not necessary,” Newt cuts him off. “I can go back on my own.”

For a moment, Newt thinks he’s so tired he’s imagining Graves’ expression, his next thought is the dark lord is very good at acting.

Because he looks hurt.

“If that’s what you want…”

“Yes,” Newt doesn’t look back, although he feels a little guilty for walking away like that.

Which is ridiculous.

He goes back alone, but he can’t shake the sensation of being watched the whole way back, especially after he apparates a couple of blocks from the building.

Perhaps he just needs to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It seems Newt is not going to be able to go anytime soon; Graves always arrives at the Goldsteins’ flat with news about another magical creature in need of saving -he doesn’t complain though, he chose to become a magizoologist for that reason alone- but if he stays too long, Theseus could find out he’s not actually in China.

Henry hasn’t returned with an answer yet and Newt starts to worry that his brother is getting suspicious.

Also, Newt has realized being around Graves for too long is dangerous; he often forgets he’s with a dark lord, especially when said wizard is doing his best to help the creatures Newt tries to protect.

When he’s being nice and kind to him, Newt can’t help but notice that the man is incredible attractive… which is bad because he shouldn’t be having those thoughts about someone that’s against everything Theseus does.

Newt shakes those thoughts off and leans to finish the healing spells he prepared for the wampus cub Graves just rescued.

The dark lord is standing beside him, offering his help at every opportunity and to be honest, after all those years of working on his own, it’s really nice to have someone with him.

Except that Newt doesn’t have Graves, he’s not going to either because dark wizard don’t care about that.

“Are you gonna name her?” The deep voice startles him a little.

“Lily,” he smiles at the cub, the wampus yawns and Newt picks it up to take her to the new habitat.

“Newt, I need a favor.”

He should’ve known, it was too good to be true, being helped to find all those creatures in exchange for nothing. But why is he so surprised? Graves is a dark lord after all.

“What do you need?” Does he have a choice?

He doesn’t think so.

Graves smirks, his eyes sparkling with that predatory look -one Newt is getting used to- and strokes his cheek with something that seems like… fondness.

“I have to go to a… business meeting. Don’t worry, it’s just actually a dinner with a few people I have to discuss something with,” he adds the last when he hears Newt gasping. “I’d like you to accompany me, if you like.”

He has an idea… No, he’s sure what kind of people Graves is going to meet and honestly Newt has no interest in going, but he doesn’t want for him to get mad and stop helping him rescue magical creatures.

“A-alright” he mumbles, blushing when he feels the brush of lips over his knuckles.

“I’ll come back for you in an hour,” Graves says, giving Newt a panic.

“An hour?”

“Of course, the dinner is tonight.”

Once he’s gone, Queenie insists he has to change because she just happens to have the perfect suit for the occasion.

Newt’s so nervous he doesn’t bother to protest.

***

He’s not used to use royal navy blue suits, but there’s no time to argue with Queenie; he gets out of the room, only to find Graves waiting for him in a perfectly tailored dark suit.

Brown eyes meet his only a couple of seconds because those quickly start looking down, almost drinking Newt’s entire body.

“You’re perfect,” Graves can’t stop himself in from kissing Newt’s cheek.

That definitely doesn’t help; Newt blushes to the tip of his ears, his whole face growing hot.

“Thanks,” he manages to mumbles and takes Graves arm without hesitation.

This time he doesn’t fool himself by thinking Tina or Queenie are going to attend too. He just hopes the thing ends up quickly.

***

To enter the place, Graves has to whisper a few words into a wall that quickly turns into a black door; the wizard on the other side sees the dark lord and recognizes him immediately.

“Graves! It’s a pleasure to have you here again!” The man greets, although he looks at the other with a spark of fear in his eyes.

His expression suddenly changes when he notices Newt right next to Graves. One of his brows quirk up with curiosity.

“Glad you finally brought someone, Sir,” he comments, eyes still on Newt. He takes a step closer… but stops the moment he hears Graves fierce growl.

“Are you done, Marcus?” He snarls, pulling Newt close to his body.

The wizard nods, looking quite shaken; he moves aside to let them both inside, eyes glued to the floor.

He doesn’t look back at Newt again.

It’s a beautiful place, quite like a restaurant bar with the exception that this one looks expensive.

Quite expensive.

Newt also has the feeling this place it’s not just for everyone since the witches and wizards inside seem to know Graves; most of them give a respectful nod in the dark wizard’s direction.

Feeling a little bit nervous, Newt’s grip on Graves arm tightens, his body moving closer, seeking for the other’s warmth.

“You’re safe,” he assures, somehow guessing Newt’s thoughts correctly. Although he seems to enjoy his proximity a little bit too much, judging by Graves’ pleased grin. “You’re with me.”

He leads Newt to a table where are four more people sitting; there are three women and one man. The witch with black, long hair is the first to greet them, followed by her wife, judging by the rings on both their hands.

“I’m so happy for you, Mr. Graves,” she says, looking at Newt. “He’s beautiful.”

“We’ve heard so much about you,” the wife adds, grinning. “I’m Camille and that’s Helen. It’s a pleasure.”

Newt shakes their hands trying not to panic about the fact that they already knew who he was.

They’ve heard about him.

Why?

The girl on the back, the one that seems to be the man with the beard plus one, rushes towards him, her golden hair shine under the lights.

“Is it true you’re half-veela?” She asks excitedly. “They said that’s why you got his attention.”

Newt looks back at her, bewildered.

“Uhh… I’m not,” he replies, hesitant. He’s still trying to figure out if that’s some kind of joke. Because it’s obvious that he is not.

“Are you sure? Because you’re so-” she tries to touch his hair, but Graves stops her with a glare.

“You can see, but you can’t touch.”

Even though Newt’s sure the wizard is being quite irrational, he appreciates it because having all that people’s attention on him I’d making him anxious.

“Alexa, honey, please leave Graves’ husband alone,” the man with the beard calls her and she returns to his side, both Helen and Camille give him a disgusted look for that.

“I-I am not-” Newt stammers once they all back at the table. He glares at Graves for help, but the man’s too busy smirking mischievously back at him. “I’m not his husband.”

“Well… I know you’re not ‘officially’ his, but you must know that in this kind of world legal papers is the least thing we care about,” he sinks back into his chair comfortably, putting his arm around Alexa, who grins at him. “I’m Frederick by the way, it’s a pleasure to meet you, doll.”

“Don’t call him that,” Graves growls and Frederick rises both his hands in surrender.

“It won’t happen again.”

“I heard he gives you anything you want, is that true?” Alexa says and Newt’s not quite sure if she did it to get rid of the tense silence or because she’s genuinely interested.

It’s obvious that she’s talking to him.

“Uhh… Who?”

She rolls her eyes, giggling.

“Graves, you silly… how many other daddies do you have?”

He chokes on the drink the waiter just brought, feeling his face already burning.

“They say he gave you an unicorn…” Camille adds, completely ignoring Newt’s embarrassment.

Finally, Graves decides to end Newt’s suffering by joining the conversation, although it doesn’t help at all that he leans against him and kisses his hand.

“Actually… I just helped him save the unicorn,” he corrects, looking fondly at Newt. “He wants to protect magical creatures.”

Suddenly, an expression of interest lights up Helen’s face. She quirks up a brow.

“So that’s why you called us here,” she whispers. “All because of him? You’re doomed.”

***

Percival doesn’t like the idea of being separated from Newt, but at least he’s with Camille and Alexa who are, most of the time, harmless.

But he doesn’t want Newt to hear what he’s planning and he doesn’t want him to figure out how much power he has over Percival.

He’d do anything for Newt, but it’s best if he doesn’t know that.

“Stop looking at your husband and keep talking about business, Graves,” Helen says, making him blink.

Percival knows she’s using that word because it pleases him.

Husband.

“So you said you want the creatures, huh?” Fredrick repeats. Percival has never liked him one bit, but he has access to Russia and China, two of the most preferred places for animal traffickers to hunt. “What about the wizards?”

“Kill them if you want, I don’t give a shit,” he starts getting desperate, especially because Alexa is playing with Newt’s curls.

She should keep her hands to herself.

“What do we get in return?” Helen leans closer, after eyeing her partner, sitting at the other table, chatting happily with Newt.

“A favor. Whatever you want,” he says, then he looks back at his magizoologist. “Whatever that doesn’t affect Newt in any kind of way.”

The woman can’t help but gasp at the name.

“So… It’s true. That over there is Theseus Scamander little sunshine,” she whispers, trying to hide her emotions. “You have a death wish or what? I don’t want to get caught in the middle of a war between the two of you!”

Graves can see Fredrick fear too… He scolds at them both.

“You have nothing to worry about. Just do what I told you to. I’ll deal with Scamander.”

***

“It’s late, we should go back to my house,” Graves mumbles in his ear, making Newt blush. He’s been like that since he, Fredrick and Helen returned from the other table.

He kissed Newt’s cheek as soon as he came back and has been glaring at Alexa every now and then, even though the girl seems amused by his behavior.

“So you’re a possessive one, Mr. Graves,” she comments, looking from Newt to him. Fredrick tells her to stop annoying people, but Graves doesn’t seem angry by her words.

“I just like to protect what’s mine,” he grins and Newt blushes not sure if he should just cut in and tell them he’s not anybody’s.

But it’s not like he’s going to see those people again, right? Besides, it’s better for him to focus on the food instead.

***

Once Newt’s out of that place, walking alongside Graves looking for an apparition point, he dares to talk about what happened.

He stops, turning around to look back at Graves, who seems to be pretty amused by Newt’s frown.

“They seem to think we’re a couple,” he comments, waiting for the dark lord to deny it, to tell him they were just joking.

“And we’re not?” He asks, trying to apparent innocence, even though his smirk is nothing but innocent.

“No, we’re not!” Newt shakes his head, wondering how he got himself in that situation. “I’m just-”

He gasps when Graves puts a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist to pull him close. Newt doesn’t want to think about how attractive that man is, but it’s almost impossible having said man so close.

Warm lips brush his as the dark lord mumbles entranced, staring at Newt’s eyes.

“We could be,” he whispers. “We will be.”

Newt takes a step back, heart pumping into his ears as his face turns bright red.

“We can’t,” Newt shakes his head.

Graves doesn’t seem discouraged by his answer this time.

He looks determined and Newt turns around to keep walking thinking about Theseus.

He needs to leave.

***

“Newt, honey, an owl is waiting for you in your bedroom,” Queenie tells him as soon as he walks in the flat.

He smiles, relieved, desperate to see Henry.

“Oh, no. That’s not your owl,” the witch says from the living room, because Newt’s already running towards the room.

He pales as soon as the horned owl glares back at him.

“Marshall?” And the creature does this outraged, angry noise at him that Newt has no doubt he’s in trouble.

Because Marshall is Theseus’ owl.

He nervously takes the letters he has brought, although it’s more like a note since it doesn’t have many words.

It’s more like an angry note.

I’d like an explanation of why you’re in New York instead of China like you’d told me.

It’s not a howler, but Newt knows his brother is angry. Perhaps even furious.

How did he find out? He’s sure Theseus couldn’t possibly know his exact location, which means it was Marshall’s job to locate him.

Marshall is one of the most intelligent owls Newt’s ever seen. He’s also extremely loyal to his brother.

Newt writes a quick answer, telling his brother to wait for him, that he’s going to England soon, but Marshall refuses to take the letter, he doesn’t even move from his spot.

Which only means that Theseus is coming for him.


	5. Chapter 5

It looks like Marshall is not going back to London, but Newt hopes he wouldn’t object to move to another place; Newt knows he cannot stay with Queenie and Tina if his brother is coming.

He’ll arrest them both if he finds out they work for a dark lord, Newt can’t take risks.

Turning around to look at the door, Newt can hear Queenie humming happily as she makes dinner and he’s sure Tina’s already sitting at the table, probably finishing a report before her sister scolds at her for that.

Newt gets ready, after all everything he needs is inside the case already and he makes sure to think on what he’s going to get his creatures for dinner, hoping it’ll be enough to distract Queenie from his deepest concerns.

Marshall looks at him suspiciously and Newt tries and fails miserably to make him get inside the case.

“I’m not going to leave New York!” He says, explaining himself to an owl that has been taught not to trust anyone but Theseus. “I just need to choose a different place to stay…”

The creature doesn’t move, but since it seems to be his job to keep an eye on Newt, he supposes Marshall will follow him if he starts walking away.

He would’ve have apparated outside from his bedroom if it wasn’t for the protections Tina put all around the flat; her work has taught her to be careful.

The only way is to get to the entrance. Newt sighs, takes his case and hears the outraged sound that escapes Marshall’s beak but he doesn’t stop.

Outside, Queenie is focused on baking the cake, while Tina seems to have lost herself in the documents in her hands.

Newt believes he can make it to the door, although he takes a risk and casts a silencio all around the kitchen. Luckily, none of them seem to notice.

He runs towards it, but before he can reach the handle, his spell breaks like a bubble after being hit by another one.

Tina’s standing right there, wand in hand, with a bewildered expression on her face.

“Newt, what are you doing?” But the question is quickly answered by itself when she looks at the case he’s holding and the angry horned owl on his shoulder.

“I’m… I want to go for a walk,” the excuse sounds weak even for his own ears he doesn’t blame Tina for the way she narrows her eyes at him.

“You cannot leave, Newt. Please don’t-”

“Let him, Teenie,” Queenie says, cake forgotten and face completely pale. She looks scared. “Otherwise will have Theseus Scamander in our doorstep in a few hours.”

Although I’m it’s understandable for Queenie to be afraid of his brother, since he could imprison her, there’s something odd about the way she looks. It’s like she’s terrified.

He doesn’t predict Tina’s reaction either, because the witch quickly approaches her sister like she wants to shield her.

“Theseus Scamander,” she spits the name like it’s a curse she would love to get rid off.

There’s something else going on, but Newt doesn’t have the time to find out what it is.

“Be careful, sweetie,” he hears Queenie whisper behind him and Tina calls out his name one last time in a worried squeak.

Newt doesn’t stop, not until he finds a hotel he can stay in; he hopes Theseus believes he hasn’t been anywhere else or at least he hopes he’s too angry to ask.

***

Despite of the sensation that something’s wrong, Newt finally manages to go to bed; Marshall finally accepted to eat what he offered him -but the owl still refused to go hunting probably because he doesn’t want to leave Newt without supervision- and went back to his spot next to the window.

But how does his brother is going to get there? It’s probably that Marshall has a tracker spell, but Newt didn’t sense anything unusual on the owl, although Marshall didn’t let him get near enough to confirm it.

He’s too emotionally tired he doesn’t last long before his eyes close.

Marshall wakes him up in the middle of the night; Newt gets startled by the sound of the owl’s beak hitting on the glass, and he doesn’t hesitate to open the window.

The owl flies away, getting lower as a figure apparates on the empty street; he’s wearing a dark blue coat and although Newt can’t see very well from where he is, he recognizes the way the figure moves in the shadows.

It’s Theseus.

He moves his arm, as if he’s reaching out to something in the dark, but Newt realizes the gesture is only meant to give Marshall space to land on.

Newt can’t hear the few words his brother says to the creature, although he watches as Marshall flies towards him, prompting the figure to look up. Theseus vanishes, the horned owl leaves and Newt freezes in confusion for two seconds until he jumps when his brother apparates right in front of him.

Newt can sense anger and worry in the air, but the moment he looks his brother in the eye, the anger vanishes almost instantly.

“Hi, little one,” Theseus smiles, pulling Newt close to his chest, in a hug that almost steals all the air in the magizoologist’s lungs. And before he can say something, his brother is already checking if he has any kind of wound or scratch he can go crazy about it.

“I’m fine,” Newt assures, which helps Theseus realize that he is, in fact, alright and finally takes a step back.

“Why you didn’t tell me you were in New York?” He says, stroking Newt’s cheek. For a moment, he looks really sad about it. “Why did you lie to me?”

Guilt. He feels guilty for making his brother worry, but he truly believed he had no other choice. Telling Theseus about Graves and how much he has helped him save magical creatures it was definitely not an option and it’s still not.

Theseus will be disappointed when he finds out and he’ll do anything to lock Graves once and for all, but Newt still needs his help.

Besides, he cannot risk Tina and Queenie.

“I didn’t want you to worry-”

Theseus cups his face in his hands, leaning foward, prompting him to look his brother in the eye.

“The world is full of cruel people,” he says, expression turning into desperation. “I need to know where are you at all times so I can protect you.”

“I’m not a child anymore, ‘Seus.”

“I know… But you’re the only thing I have left,” Theseus whispers, vulnerable. “Please, Newt… You have to understand-”

Something in Theseus pocket shines and he immediately takes out what it looks like a pocket watch.

His attitude changes instantly; his shoulders are completely tense and Newt recognizes the expression on his face as the 'battle’ one.

Theseus turns towards the window and Newt follows, only to watch as three wizards apparate down the street.

“Graves’ men,” Theseus whispers to himself, but Newt hears him anyway.

And he starts to panic.

“This city… this whole country is ruled by a dark lord,” he walks to the middle of the room and starts making a fireplace in the wall. Newt has an idea of what Theseus is gonna do and he’s pretty sure that’s illegal. “And those are his followers. Did you piss someone off, little one?”

Newt knows Theseus is right to ask that question; he has always gotten into trouble with a number of traffickers and wizards before, but he has always managed to run away from them. Especially because most of them are cursed with bad luck in Newt’s opinion… They always end up seriously hurt when Newt’s around.

“Did you steal magical creatures from him?” Theseus keeps asking and Newt blinks, going back to the real world for a moment.

Sometimes he gets a little bit distracted by his own thoughts.

“No,” he says, omitting certain information like it was Graves himself who helped him find them.

“I shouldn’t have allowed him to keep them,” Theseus mumbles, ignoring him. He adds a quick but powerful protective spell around the room so no one can apparate inside like he just did seconds ago.

Then he starts the fire.

“We’ll getting out of here,” but the door is destroyed and Theseus shoves Newt inside the fireplace at the same time his spell hits the other wizard chest, making him fall to the ground.

Confused and scared, Newt takes the floo powder Theseus gives him and pronounces the exact words the other whispers in his ear.

The last thing he sees is another wizard falling to the ground before he arrives at what it looks like an abandoned house, for a moment he worries he misspelled the words Theseus told him, but then the fireplace lights up again and his brother walks out of the green fire.

He picks up an old boot from the floor and tells Newt to touch it.

“What about Marshall?” Newt says, right before they both start spinning.

“He knows how to find me.”

Newt has never been a fan of portkeys; he stumbles as soon as his feet touch the ground outside Theseus’ house and he almost falls, but his brother takes him by the arm just in time.

***

Sitting on the couch, with a cup of tea in his hands, Newt sighs and looks at his brother right next to him. Theseus looks much better, relaxed and content now that he has his brother with him.

“Now tell me… what did you do to piss Graves off?”

Is he angry? Newt’s not sure, it’s true that they did not part in the best terms the other night, but Graves didn’t look angry then.

Perhaps Newt made a mistake in that dinner without realizing what he was doing.

And now Graves is not going to help him anymore.

“I don’t know.”

Theseus melts looking at Newt’s confused sincerity and he takes his brother in his arms.

“Don’t worry, little one. He can’t touch you here. I won’t let him,” he mumbles, before kissing his forehead.

***

Percival had no idea how much he needed Newt until he was taken away from him. Finding out he escaped Queenie and Tina’s apartment to meet his brother was like a punch in the face.

He couldn’t arrive on time to stop it, he got there only to look at his men terribly injured, some of them dead in an empty hotel room.

He’s pacing around the room, aware of Tina’s worried expression. Percival knows she’s waiting for a punishment, but he needs her, he needs them both if he wants Newt back.

And he really wants him.

Percival decided long ago that Newt belonged with him and not even his brother is going to stop him from getting what is his.

But he needs a plan first.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though his departure from New York was out of the sudden and the fact that he’s definitely going to miss Tina and Queenie, Newt starts to think that being away from Graves is for the best. Theseus would’ve found out if he had stayed longer and the thought of disappointing his brother makes him feel terrible.

Besides, the fact that he had begun to enjoy Graves company or that he couldn’t stop thinking about how good the dark lord looked in that coat was enough to know something was completely wrong.

“You know, ‘Seus…” Newt tries to move away, since there seems to be plenty of space left on the couch, but his brother refuses to let him go. “I think I should- I mean I have other places to visit-”

“You just arrived,” Theseus protests and Newt would’ve sworn the man pouted, but a war hero does not pout, does he? “Stay for a couple of weeks… Besides, I have to make sure Graves is not following you.”

There’s so much hate in his brother’s eyes that Newt worries for Graves, which is ridiculous… He’s supposed to be on Theseus’ side in this.

He also doesn’t want for his brother to put himself in danger just because of him.

“I’ll stay if you keep your distance and focus on your cases instead,” Newt says, after looking at Theseus curious and confused expression he adds: “I don’t believe he’ll follow me outside his territory and… I don’t want anything happen to you.”

At those last words, Theseus grins from ear to ear and kisses his cheek.

“You know I can take care of myself, little one,” he says, his smile as wide as before. “But I like to hear you worry about me.”

Newt rolls his eyes.

“You idiot, of course I worry about you!” He scolds, trying not to giggle at his brother’s expression. “Promise you won’t get yourself in trouble because of me.”

“I promise. But if you’re in danger I-”

“Only if I’m in danger.”

***

“It’s a dangerous game, the one you’re playing,” Seraphina’s at the table in front of him, with a cup of coffee Queenie Goldstein just made.

The word irritates Percival immediately, especially because he has never been more serious about anything in his life.

“Newt’s not a game,” he bares his teeth at her, without realizing what he’s doing. Fortunately, Seraphina tilts her head to the side, as if she’s admitting her mistake.

“My apologies, I never meant to say that,” she says. “I’m just… concerned. Theseus is powerful, he will never let you near his brother.”

Percival is aware of the risks; the problem he’s in because Theseus only weakness has become his as well.

That doesn’t mean he’s going to give up on Newt Scamander.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Queenie Goldstein speaks while her sister is standing in a corner looking worriedly at her.

There’s a reason why Theseus tried to kill the youngest of the Goldsteins.

Because Queenie managed to get in his mind.

“He lost everything during the war, while he was fighting for a country that didn’t help him find the wizards that murder his family, leaving Newt orphan at a young age,” she frowns like she’s remembering something unpleasant. “He promised himself he would take care of Newt by any means necessary.”

“We already know his little brother is everything to him, Miss Goldstein,” Seraphina says, trying to get to the point. She has never been a very patient woman, especially when she’s scared.

Queenie shakes her head and Percival knows what she’s going to say next. Because he has started to feel it as well… The laughter, the image of Newt happily talking about his creatures, like a bright light inside his mind.

“To Theseus Scamander Newt’s not everything, he is the only thing.”

***

All his creatures have always loved Theseus; he knows how to take care of them and somehow has earned their trust, especially with Niff because his brother cheats and gives him galleons when he thinks Newt’s not looking.

But Newt knows, he just doesn’t say anything about it because it makes Niff happy.

His brother spends most of the morning helping Newt taking care of his creatures; when they finish Theseus makes breakfast for both of them and then they go to the Ministry.

Almost all the staff, but mostly the aurors of the Ministry know him, just because he’s Theseus Scamander’s little brother.

As they walk to his brother’s office, Newt’s is greeted by dozens of wizards and witches that heard of him from Theseus.

Because, even if he’s not present when it happens, Newt knows his brother talks about him a lot.

Newt sits on Theseus’ couch with a smile on his face as he watches his brother work; he knows how much he has done to be where he is, but Theseus deserves it.

Perhaps that’s why he feels so guilty about having to work with Graves to save magical creatures. He wonders if that’s all it’d take for his brother to hate him.

Maybe not, but Newt prefers not to take the risk; Theseus has given up so many things in other to take care of him that Newt feels ashamed just to think about Graves, Tina and Queenie.

“I’m proud of you, 'Seus,” he blurts out; he doesn’t say it often, but he believes Theseus needs to know.

His brother chokes on the tea he’s drinking (perhaps it was a bad moment for Newt to be sincere) and looks at him in surprise, a surprise that quickly turns his cheeks red.

Theseus clears his throat, uncomfortable, making Newt reconsider his idea of his brother being used to compliments and kind words.

Obviously that’s not the case at all, even though almost all of the Ministry admires and respects him.

“Newt…” Theseus begins and Newt knows exactly what he’s about to say, because it has become his own particular way to let him know how much he loves him. “You know… I would do anything for you.”

“I know.”

***

Some of what Porpentina Goldstein has said actually makes sense. He knows the witch is mostly motivated by the need to protect her sister and that a conflict between Theseus and him would only cause problems.

He would probably like lose most of his men and although that’s not something that worries him, Percival cares about what Newt would think if the conflict ends up with Theseus’ death.

Newt would never forgive him and Percival can’t have that.

“If Theseus won’t let me near Newt,” he says, smirking at Seraphina’s concerned frown. “Then Newt has to want to run away from him.”

Queenie Goldstein nods as if she approves of what he’s about to say and Percival amazes once again by how much she despises the British dark lord.

“Newt needs to find out who his brother really is.”


	7. Chapter 7

Newt honestly had forgotten how much fun it was to be with his brother; the two of them had managed to save three fwoopers and now Newt is trying to feed three very happy, colored birds.

He’s giggling as his older fwooper tries to convince the other three to behave while Theseus takes care of the rest of the creatures. He’s humming a song, ignoring Pickett’s offended protests as he’s trying to walk away from the excited mooncalves.

Newt sees as his brother relaxes and he’s glad he can take a few minutes for himself; Theseus works so hard to keep order in England that he deserves to have time for himself once in a while.

His brother notices him looking and after a huge smile, Theseus apparates right next to him to kiss Newt’s forehead.

“Everything I do I do it for you, you know right?” he says and Newt holds back the impulse of rolling his eyes; Theseus likes to exaggerate because even if his brother worries about him, it’d be ridiculous for him to allow Newt to be his sole reason to wake up in the morning.

Instead of protesting because he knows it’d be the beginning of a long argument, he decides to say: “I know.”

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate everything his brother does for him.

He gives Theseus a tight hug, but before his brother can embrace him back, they both hear a knock on Newt’s case; since they’re still in Theseus’ office there must be something important.

Although Theseus doesn’t look too pleased for the interruption.

He insists for Newt to stay inside the case, but Newt’s too curious to stay behind.

The auror that knocked looks so worried for having to interrupt her boss while he’s with Newt that she apologizes profusely before giving Theseus the message.

“A couple of American wizards, Robbins says they’re dark wizards, have just entered London.”

Newt wonders how by Merlin’s beard did she get that information; his brother has always been too informed of everything in England.

“Little one, I think it’s time for you to get back to the house,” Theseus begins, already ignoring Newt’s protest. “Don’t wait for me, this is going to take a while.”

His brother looks so concerned that Newt decides not to argue… this time.

Turns out Theseus took Newt to the house before promising he’d take care of himself, Newt tried not to roll his eyes after that protective kiss on the cheek.

And now, after feeding his creatures, Newt starts to wonder if those wizards have anything to do with Graves.

He honestly hopes not.

***

It’s difficult for Newt to follow instructions, especially if those instructions involve him staying at home doing nothing while Theseus risks his life.

He decides that he can just… try to get some information on the streets; he knows a couple of people that seem to be aware of everything that happens in the city.

Pickett insists on traveling in his pocket and because it’s difficult for Newt to say no to his little friend, he allows the bowtruckle to jump inside his coat.

Although that same bowtruckle that promised to behave begins to act weird as they approach the door; he climbs all the way up to Newt’s hair and starts to pull his curls.

“What is it, Pickett?” But he notices the magic shield as soon as the words come out of his mouth.

It takes him a few seconds to fully understand that his own brother has locked him inside the house.

Newt knows Theseus, he’s really good with spells, if he really wants to get out, he needs to spends hours trying to find out the right way to break the shield, but it probably has other two protections after that one.

No, Newt has to wait for his brother to come back and explain everything to him.

***

“He’s going to suffer,” Queenie Goldstein tells him and Percival can’t help but grimace; he knows he’s a selfish person but the thought of seeing Newt suffering is really repulsive.

He almost regrets his decision, but even though he doesn’t want Newt to be sad, he knows it’s the safest way to get him to go back. Theseus would never agreed to allow him to court his brother.

“But it’s for the best,” the witch adds. “He’d be better with us.”

Normally Percival would have corrected her right there and then, because Newt is definitely not ‘theirs’ he’s only his, but if it gives Queenie another motivation to protect his future husband then he’d let her believe that for now.

Good thing he’s excellent in occlumency.

***

Newt’s in the living room when his brother arrives, as usual, Theseus grins at him and tries to put his arms around him, but Newt moves aside just before he can touch him.

Theseus is obviously hurt and confused by the rejection, but Newt doesn’t let himself to be fooled by his brother’s pained expression.

“You locked me in,” perhaps the sentence gets out a little bit harsher than planned, but Newt remembers exactly the feeling of frustration and betrayal he felt when he saw the magic shield.

The guilt written on Theseus’ face it’s enough for Newt to know that was completely intentional.

“It was for your own good, little one,” he tries to explain himself, but the words only make Newt feel more irritated. “I just wanted to protect you-”

“If you do that again, I promise you won’t see me in a year, 'Seus,” Newt narrows his eyes at him and leaves the room without waiting for a response.

Theseus removes the magic shield, he mopes around for a couple of hours because Newt’s inside the case and doesn’t want him near anymore.

But Newt’s not cruel and by the end of the day he forgives his silly brother, prompting Theseus to pull Newt towards him and don’t let go for a couple of minutes.

“Please forgive me, little one,” Theseus says, before kissing Newt’s cheek.

“I already did. Just don’t lock me in again.”

***

When Seraphina Picquery arrives at the Ministry with two aurors, Newt’s alone in the hallway; it has never occurred to him let Theseus know that she also has an agreement with Graves.

She has told him his brother is aware of the situation, but Newt’s not sure if he should believe her.

“He misses you,” Picquery winks at him and Newt feels the heat spread all over his face.

He knows whom she’s talking about.

One of the aurors shakes his hand, but he also gives him a small tube with something almost liquid inside.

It’s a memory.

“Queenie Goldstein sends her love,” Picquery says.

It’s her memory.

Theseus storms out of his office then and Newt hides the tube inside his pocket. By the tension on his brother’s shoulders and the way he shoves his little brother behind him it’s obvious that he knows everything about Seraphina Picquery.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Scamander,” she looks at Theseus with a grin.

“The pleasure is mine,” the auror responds although it’s obvious that seeing her it’s the last thing Theseus wants.

Theseus insists to talk to the three of them inside his office and Newt is (for the first time) glad to be left behind.

He needs a pensieve and he just happens to know where to find one.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s almost nostalgic to walk into Hogwarts again, but it’s even more so to see Albus Dumbledore.

Newt’s glad to find him in his office; he doesn’t have the time to stay because Theseus would notice his absence if he doesn’t return in a couple of hours.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Newt,” Dumbledore doesn’t look up from the book in his hands; it’s almost like he felt Newt was there because he’s sure he didn’t make any kind of noise.

Dumbledore always seems to know more than he should; there’s something in the way his blue eyes stare back at Newt that gets him the idea the professor knows something important he doesn’t.

“How’s Theseus?”

And then, there’s that. The way his eyes turn less kind whenever he mentions Newt’s older brother. He has convinced himself that’s just part of his imagination, but now he’s not so sure anymore.

“He’s… alright. Still an overprotective brother,” Newt smiles, trying to make his ex-professor grin back, instead, he gets a worried look in return.

“I see,” he says; he’s the only one that can make those two words powerful. Dumbledore truly ‘sees’ more than anyone. “What do you need, Newt?”

“A pensieve.”

The worried expression comes back to his face again.

“You could learn a truth you’re not ready to know when you borrow someone else’s memories,” Dumbledore says and it’s the only warning he gives him. “Be careful, Newt.”

***

Dumbledore leaves him alone when they finally reach the pensieve.

Newt looks at the bottle before setting free Queenie’s memory, before it floats like a silver liquid and falls over the pensieve; before letting himself go, Newt remembers Dumbledore’s soft voice, warning him about memories.

It’s a dark place.

And then there’s Queenie, his friend, lying on the ground like she’s been through a lot before Newt fell next to her.

His first instinct is to help, but he reminds himself quickly that he can’t do anything for this version of Queenie.

She’s tired and bruised.

For a moment Newt wonders if she made a mistake, if Newt is accidentally intruding in a very personal memory and he’s ready to leave when three wizards enter the room.

Two of them, Newt has never seen before and the third… Well, the third Newt knows him very well.

It’s his brother.

But Theseus looks different; Newt has never seen him like that before: there’s no spark of mercy nor kindness in his eyes.

“Good evening, Miss Goldstein,” he says, a dangerous smirk quirking his lips up.

Newt tries to make sense of the scene in front of him desperately; it doesn’t look like they’re in the Ministry and the room Queenie’s being kept doesn’t look an interrogation one.

And those two don’t look like aurors at all.

Theseus takes a step closer and even Newt has the impulse to move away. But Queenie doesn’t; she looks up, watching as the wizard stares back at her almost in regret.

“You’re right, Mr. Scamander,” she comments. “He’d be so disappointed…”

Newt doesn’t need to hear the name to know they’re talking about him; Theseus reaction is enough. He bares his teeth at her and she can’t help but shiver at the growl that escapes from his lips.

He’s holding his wand a little bit too tight in his right hand.

“Get out of my head,” it’s a warning, one that Queenie decides to ignore.

“You think you love him… but you seem almost obsessed-”

Newt gasps after the light hits Queenie on the chest; it’s the cruciatus curse, one that only dark wizards use.

Queenie cries out of pain, just a second, but it’s enough to petrify Newt.

That’s not his brother, it cannot be his 'Seus.

And yet Newt knows the memory is real.

“What do we do with her, my lord?”

“Kill her.”

Newt can’t take it anymore, he doesn’t want to hear his brother using that cold-hearted voice or looking at him like he doesn’t feel anything, not mercy nor compassion for the woman kneeling in front of him.

He pulls himself away from the pensieve and the memory vanishes as air; Newt takes a deep breath and flees from the room without saying goodbye to Dumbledore.

He feels like he’s drowning, fighting with the side of himself that refuses to believe that was his brother, because Theseus was supposed to be the perfect one, he’s… He is kind and brave and would never hurt anyone…

And yet he wanted to kill Queenie and he locked Newt inside his house.

***

Newt doesn’t return to his house. He can’t.

He goes back to the Ministry though; he’s glad his brother is still in a meeting with the Minister and Seraphina Picquery.

Before anyone can see him, he takes the floo powder Theseus has under the desk and thinks of that old pub no one talks too much about.

It’s a dangerous place, but at least he’s back in New York.

He’s not sure if he made the right choice, but right now he’s running out of ideas.

He’s already crying by the time he reaches Tina’s home, but neither her nor Queenie seem to want to kick him out.

“I’m sorry, Queenie,” he says and the witch takes him in his arms, assuring him everything’s going to be fine.

He’s so sad, thinking about Theseus that he doesn’t hear Tina opening the door one more time.

“So…” It’s so difficult to talk at the moment, Newt has to take a deep breath to continue. “Is he a dark lord too?”

“He is,” the answer comes from a much deeper voice that Newt recognizes immediately.

Percival Graves, the dark lord that rules New York and almost all America, the man he shouldn’t trust, the wizard that helped him save so many creatures and the same one that never lied to him about what he really was.

Like Theseus did.

Graves reaches out to him and Newt doesn’t hesitate to take his hand, letting the other to pull him into his arms.

“It’s okay, Newt,” Graves whispers on his cheek. “I’m gonna take care of you from now on.”

Newt doesn’t think too much about that, he just enjoys having a warm body next to his now that he feels so cold and broken.


	9. Chapter 9

At some point Newt ended up on the couch, curled against Graves, fingers intertwined with his; he’s not sure who initiated the contact first, but he is definitely not going to move away from him.

He’s desperate for the warmth that comes with the proximity of another body, besides, after all Graves has done for him, Newt finds his presence oddly comforting.

Queenie has made tea for him and coffee for the rest of them and she’s been sitting on a brown wood chair, looking at Newt as if he’s the one that’s been hurt.

Tina’s eyes have soften too, but hide a worry that sometimes Newt can see the glimpse of whenever the witch gazes at Graves who’s leaning in at Newt’s side caressing his freckled cheek with his thumb.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles again, uselessly. His pain is not going to change the fact that Theseus tried to kill Queenie.

“It’s not,” she agrees. “But you had nothing to do with it.”

Newt nods, letting himself relax into Graves’ touch, ignoring he’s a dark lord himself.

As his brother is.

At what point did he lose his brother to the dark arts? What he has done behind the Ministry’s back all these years? Can he make him return to what he was before?

Queenie, biting her lip as she listens to Newt’s troubled questions, sighs and looks back at her friend.

“He… thinks this is the only way he can protect you,” the witch says reluctantly, almost as she knows what Newt’s going to feel next.

“‘Seus is doing this… because of me?” His brother surrender himself to the dark because he’s afraid of losing him. Newt grimaces, his heart feeling heavier as he thinks all he could’ve done to avoid-

Graves moves closer and takes both his hands in his before Newt can even blink. He looks concerned.

“Theseus made his choice. This is not your fault.”

“He’s right, Newt. It’s not.” Tina adds, getting up from her chair to watch through the window.

Newt sighs, not entirely convinced, but feeling a lot better than minutes ago; he sinks into the couch and rest his head on Graves’ shoulder.

“How did you escape?” He asks after a quick moment of silence.

“I did not. Mr. Graves came for me.”

A smile quirks up his lips; he stares at Graves with a kind grin. He’s warm and hopeful when he hears the story.

But then he remembers whom he was against and a shadow covers his face; it’s easy to forget that the one attacking Queenie was his own brother.

“How did you get her out?”

“I made a deal with Theseus,” Graves says, stroking Newt’s hand. “I have to keep my men as far from England as possible.”

Newt moves closer to him; there’s nothing more he wants to know, at least not at the moment, about his brother.

In fact, part of him would like to forget everything that happened. It pains him so much to think about his brother and how much he hid from him.

He looks at the clock in the wall, only to realize that he didn’t say a word to his brother before disappearing. It won’t take long for him to notice his absence.

“He’s gonna come for me,” Newt mumbles, prompting everyone to look in his direction. “Perhaps I should-”

Graves takes him by the arm, he pulls him back in the couch gently and smiles at him. He doesn’t look alarmed at all.

“You have me now. If your brother comes I’ll deal with him,” he kisses Newt’s forehead, making the magizoologist blush in surprise. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Oh but there is… There’s too much to worry about because Theseus is going to be furious once he realizes where Newt is.

***

In the nightmare, Theseus and Graves are fighting; his brother’s figure rises like a shadow that makes Newt tremble.

He doesn’t feel secure anymore. There’s something dark in Theseus’ eyes; it makes Newt cry out his name to snap him out of it, but none of that works. So he watches as his brother kills Percival Graves and Newt finds his own heart in pieces on the floor.

He thanks the knock on the bedroom door because it helps him open his eyes. Tina walks in and Newt’s barely aware she sits at the end of the bed to ask if he’s okay.

“I’m fine.”

But he’s not. He needs to remind himself that despite of what Theseus did he wouldn’t-he still loves him, right?

He wants to talk to him, but not now, he’s not sure if he’s prepared to do it. He’s still angry with because of what he did to Queenie.

“Where’s Graves?” He blurts out, surprising himself after hearing the urge in his voice.

“He’ll be back tomorrow,” it’s Queenie the one that answers, looking at him from the doorway.

Newt nods, feeling a little better when he feels something pulling his curls.

“When did you get out?” He narrows his eyes at his bowtruckle, but he decides he doesn’t want to know. “Thank you. I know you worry about me.”

Pickett glares back, denying everything, even though he’s clearly concerned about him.

Then, his presence makes Newt think of something he should’ve thought before.

“Marshall knows where to find me!”

“Who’s Marshall?” Tina frowns at him, confused.

“Theseus Scamander’s owl,” Queenie responds for him and the change in Tina’s expression is immediate; she grows pale. And there’s again that look full of hatred that appears on Tina’s face whenever someone mentions his brother.

“I should go-”

With a gesture of her hand, Queenie interrupts him.

“Last time I let you go because I didn’t want you to find out about your brother, but things have change…”

“If I stay he’ll-”

Queenie shakes her head.

“He won’t do anything you don’t want to, sweetie,” she assures. “Besides, tomorrow Mr. Graves will be here with company. You don’t have to worry, Newt.”

But he does. He’s not only worried… he’s terrified.


	10. Chapter 10

Newt slept a couple of hours and yet he feels exhausted the next day; it’s a sensation that begins on the back of his head (just by thinking about Theseus and what’s going to happen to the both of them) and spreads through his entire body.

Still, he manages to find the energy to feed his creatures and go back to the living room, where Tina is already pacing in front of the door.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to leave?” He mumbles, startling her. Tina’s expression immediately softens after looking back at him.

“No, I don’t want you to.”

From the kitchen, her sister voice is heard, loud and clear: “We’re safer if you stay, sweetie.”

It’s so hard and heartbreaking for Newt to hear them talk like that and realize they’re afraid of his own brother, it’s not the rational fear he would expect them to have of any other wizard that works for the Ministry. No, they’re both terrified of him.

And he cannot blame them, can he? He saw the memory with his eyes, he saw Theseus mercilessly ask one of his followers to kill Queenie.

Without realizing exactly what’s happening, he allows Tina to gently push him towards the couch and accepts gratefully the cup of tea that comes floating from the kitchen.

They all have at least a couple of minutes to relax before they see the owl outside the window, with a quick movement of her wand, Queenie opens it, letting the creature in.

“Hello again, Marshall,” Newt greets, already getting nervous. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Tina growing tense already.

He doesn’t expect him to answer, he knows he can’t at least not with words; Marshall just stares, judging, and Newt wonders if his escape has caused Theseus any sort of distress. By the way the owl is glaring at him it looks like that’s most likely the case and the creature is already blaming him for it.

This time is even faster than the last one; there’s a knock at the door that stops Queenie cold from whatever she’s doing and prompts Tina to take out her wand.

Marshall turns his head happily and Newt has no doubt his brother is at the other side.

Queenie takes her apron off and walks towards the door, although Tina blocks her quickly.

“I’ll go,” she says and Newt’s heart is already bumping into his chest almost painfully. He thinks about offering himself, in that case Theseus would calm down a little bit, but Queenie shakes her head, assuring it’s not going to be necessary.

“Porpentina Goldstein,” Newt hates it, he hates the way Theseus voice changes, how cold and full of hatred it sounds.

“Scamander,” and Tina responds accordingly; the bitterness almost palpable in the way she says his name, it’s like she’s spitting it out of her mouth.

“What have you done to my brother?” when the hatred starts to sound dangerous, Newt approaches.

“Nothing,” he assures. “I’m okay.”

Theseus shoves Tina aside and quickly walks to him, reaching out to Newt.

“Little one, are you–”

“Don’t,” he stops him with one word, one that makes Theseus freeze, expression turning be into sorrow.

Newt tries not to give in.

“What is it?” He says, but doesn’t wait for a response before he starts glaring at Tina again. “What do you want? Why are you keeping him here?”

“Newt is free to go whenever he pleases, if that’s what he really wants,” Percival Graves’ voice startles all of them, except Queenie maybe.

Newt didn’t see him getting in the flat.

His brother bares his teeth, ignoring his words; he looks like he’s ready to fight and Newt starts to panic.

“I should’ve known! Well… name your price, do you want to get back in England?”

Graves is losing his patience, Newt can see it in the way he glares back at Theseus.

“Newt is not here against his will. He’s here because he wants to,” he says and then adds in a hiss: “Because he doesn’t want to be near you anymore.”

Theseus stumbles back as if the words have suddenly turned into a very effective punch in the face. He looks back at Newt, almost afraid.

“Is that true, little one?”

“They’re my friends,” Newt says instead, feeling bad for him already.

“Your friends?” Theseus glances at Graves with anger and disgust. “They don’t care about you! You have any idea of what he is?”

Before Graves can growl back, Newt says: “He’s a dark lord, just like you. He’s been helping me save magical creatures, also like you, only he was honest with me since I met him. He didn’t lie to me.”

With a pained expression on his face, Theseus tries to reach out to him again, but Newt takes another step back.

“Why didn’t you trust me?”

“It’s not about trust, little one, it’s just–”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to look at me the way you’re doing right now!” Theseus blurts out desperate.

Newt stares back, it takes him a couple of seconds to respond, but when he does his voice is more clear: “I wouldn’t have liked it at first, but ‘Seus… you’re my brother and I love you, I would have stayed with you anyway.”

“And what about now, little one?” Theseus asks, face twisted with fear and sorrow. “I just wanted to be… powerful enough to protect you.”

Newt still loves him, but that doesn’t change the fact that he lied to him, that he hurt Queenie… That he wanted to kill her.

“I need to… think about it,” he finally says, trying not to regret his words, because they’re clearly making Theseus miserable.

“Does that mean you’re not coming back to England?”

“I’m staying.”

“You cannot trust these people, little one–”

“But I do, I do trust them, 'Seus,” he says, more calmly this time. “And I want to stay with them.”

Graves looks so pleased at him, it’s hard for Newt not to blush. A couple of weeks ago he wouldn’t have said something like that, but he has done nothing but to help him.

Theseus looks around, his lips part, but he seems to reconsider what he’s going to say when he stares at his brother.

“Am I least allowed to try to win you back?”

Newt’s about to roll his eyes, accusing him of being overdramatic, that it’s not going to be like that, but he notices Queenie, quietly watching everything from the background and remembers what happened. He feels like he owes her somehow… like he can’t give in that easily.

“Yes… But you have to apologise to Queenie first,” everybody goes quiet for a second, it seems like they hadn’t expected such a request.

Neither they expect for Theseus to actually apologize, but he does. Startling even the legilimens herself.

She only nods in response, of course Newt doesn’t expect her to forgive him, but at least Theseus said he was sorry.

“I’ll see you soon, little one,” he promises and it hurts Newt seeing him go just like that.

He doesn’t hesitate to walk into Graves’ arms when the wizard reaches out and Newt wonders if it’s wrong of him not to stop the warm feeling in his chest from spreading further.

Graves kisses him on the cheek, making him giggle and he shoves his concerns aside just for a couple of hours.

***

“That was too easy, I don’t like it.” Seraphina says, sitting in front of her desk, looking at both Tina Goldstein and Percival. It’s late, outside there’s no one on the streets and the building is completely empty.

“That’s what I thought,” Goldstein says and Percival agrees with both of them.

“Be careful, Percival,” she warns. “And although I believe Scamander is going to keep behaving for a while, just not to upset his little sunshine, I don’t think it’s going to stay that way once Newt forgives him.”

He knows. That’s why he also has to make sure Newt doesn’t leave him. It’s getting really difficult for Percival to imagine a life without Newt in it.

“Because Theseus Scamander doesn’t look like a man that likes to share.”


End file.
